


When the Light Touched Us

by LazyFrostine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: "No!" Screamed Hades as he watched Persephone jump in front of the punishment meant for him. What was left was ashes.Fast forward to the present, Jack Morrison is in the middle of a fire at the college where he works when nearly through the ashes Gabriel Reyes the CEO of a mysterious company appears offering Jack a deal he almost can't refuse.Old and New Gods and Goddess roam the small college town of Eileen causing chaos and maybe even good endings for the good towns people... or are they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic on Ao3. I hope you like it.

_**Chapter 1** _

“Professor Morrison!” A student shouted as Jack ran back into the fire. Just five minutes before he had been talking with the Dean of the Science Department when an explosion echoed across the building from the Chemistry Floor. After that the building went up in flames like tissue paper. 

Jack had spent those next five minutes dragging as many people as he could from the fire. And now he was back in the inferno to save more. 

Jack stumbled through the flames as he carried one person across his shoulders and two more in each arm. The ceiling creaked ominously as he stumbled slightly over what he hoped was a charred backpack and not someone he couldn’t save. 

**_We’re going to make it._** Jack thought as he made out the stairwell through the smoke. But Fate had a different plan and the ceiling groaned and both it and the floor began to give out. Adrenaline coursed faster through Jack’s veins as he bolted down the hallway and tossed the three people. The last person barely left his arms when Jack's stomach flew into his throat and he vanished into the smoke and flame.

* * *

“20 deaths caused by the initial explosion in Chem Lab 4, 100 deaths from smoke inhalation, 56 deaths from the exposed wiring in the Bio Lecture Hall, 4 deaths from being burned alive, and the rest from when the roof and floor collapsed on the Science Building.” Sang a woman, as she over looked over the carnage from the Werner Music Department’s roof. Her father who was standing next to her nodded with her assessment. Together they watched as Hermes and Thanatos walked from the flames and led the new souls into the Underworld. 

“This is so wrong.” A voice with a southern accent commented.

“Shut up, Jesse.” Scowled the woman. Jesse cowered in fear as she turned around and unsheathed her Stygian Dagger. 

“Sombra, leave him alone.” Their father said without looking at them. She snarled at his back.

“Why! He should be used to this by now!” She shouted throwing her hands in the air.

“I didn’t want this!” Jesse snapped before hiding on the other side of their father as Sombra lunged at him. 

“Enough!” 

Jesse cowered into his father’s side as Sombra stopped moving. Smoke pooled off of their father and his eyes seemed to suck all the light into them causing them to glow blood red. His face had turned into that of a dead man with skin pulled tight as he snarled at his daughter. 

After a few minutes of proving his point their father turned to Jesse and in a soft but deep voice said,

“Jesse go back to your latin class. Last I heard Mr. Winston didn’t like you skipping class.” He then waved his hand and a shadow portal appeared before Jesse’s boots. Jesse hesitantly stared at Sombra before leaving their father’s side and vanishing back to Laurel High. 

“You’re too soft on him.” Sombra scowled as she turned back to the burning building. 

“I won’t have you killing your sibling this time. Now get down there and do your job.” Her father growled. With no room for arguing back Sombra shadowed down to the chaos bellow after clicking her teeth at him. 

The father scowled after her. He knew she was upset with his most recent “moment” of weakness. 16 years was quite short in their life span but she had yet to get over it. His scowled deeped as he remembered Jesse’s mother. He was so sure it had been his lover, returned to him in such an amazing woman. But when Jesse had been born the truth had come forth like it had the two times previously. The children of Death devoured their mother’s life forces to bring themselves into the world. Those three small flickers of hope in the search for his lost lover had left him even more bitter and heartsick. He didn’t blame any of his children. Sombra did as she pleased, grew up instantly after she was born as all wood nymph children do. His second took a little longer for a half-elf, life cut short by their sister, and Jesse his fragile cowboy loving Jesse was-

“My lord?” 

The father was suddenly pulled from his thoughts. 

“Yes, Lena?” He asked irritated. 

“One survived.” Hermes or her preferred name in this time period Lena, pointed over the ledge at a man dragging himself from the burning wreckage. The lord snarled in answer.

* * *

“There are three people in the stairwell.” Jack wheezed as the world tilted oddly. Everything hurt, his ears felt like they were pressed against a speaker in which violins were screeching one note. 

Someone grabbed his arms and he watched as firefighters dragged him further away from the flames. Jack couldn’t make out what they were saying as he tried to stand back up. 

“No I have to go back! I have to help!” Jack rasped trying to break free and head back to the building. Someone came close to his face and said something but he couldn’t hear them. Jack tried to pull away but the firefighters handed him off to the paramedics, who procedded to drag him into the ambulance and strap him down onto the gurney. 

“No! Please, let me help.” Jack cried but the world began to swim as one of the paramedics rubbed at his arm. The last thing Jack saw was a dark figure standing at his feet with glowing red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in the hospital.

_**Chapter 2** _

“Daddy!” A terrified voice sobbed causing Jack to jump awake. He squinted at the bright lights and then flinched when someone shouted, 

“Wait!” and a small body jumped onto him.

Jack groaned in pain as the body snuggled into him as if it were trying to merge with him.

The sobbing continued as Jack shifted uncomfortably and tried to open his eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay Hana.” Jack soothed as he finally braved the sting of the lights to look at his daughter and run his hands through her hair. 

“It’s not okay!” She cried slapping her hand on his chest causing Jack to hiss in pain.

“Miss. Morrison!” the voice from earlier cried. Jack looked up to see a pretty blonde doctor worrying over Hana. 

“It’s alright.” Jack rasped trying to clear his throat. He tried it again but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Mr. Morrison you have smoke damage to your vocal chords. We tried healing them the best we could but it looks like there will be some permanent damage.” The doctor supplied as Jack rubbed his throat.

“It’s alright as long as I can talk.” Jack answered as he turned his attention back to Hana. She had bags under her eyes and he pulled her into a hug and pressed kisses to her tear stained face. She whimpered and burrowed into his chest and Jack held in a hiss as she elbowed his wounds. 

“You have minor burns on your back and legs, smoke inhalation, and a laceration across your chest.” The doctor said after a moment of watching the two. 

“You’re lucky to be alive.” She added.

“Luck doesn’t cut it. It’s a miracle Dr. Ziegler.” A new voice added.

“Auntie Ana!” cried Hana jostling Jack more as she jumped from his arms into Ana’s.

“Thank you for watching her.” Jack gritted out as he tried to get comfortable again. 

“You would do the same for me.” Ana sighed patting Jack’s hand as she gave Hana back to her father. 

“How long have I been out?” Jack asked as Dr. Ziegler looked over his vitals. 

“It’s Friday the 5th.” She answered. Jack stared at them in shock he had been out for two days.

“We kept you sedated for the first day. You kept trying to go back to help. And yesterday you just slept.” Dr. Ziegler soothed. Jack blushed in embarrassment. 

“You’re staying here for another two for observation.” She added before making her way out of the room. 

“I’ll keep him here.” Ana answered for him. The two women shared a look before Dr. Ziegler vanished into the hall. 

“What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Soothed Ana as she made a dismissive motion. Something warm flickered over him and Hana. Jack tried to chase the feeling but it was so fleeting he blamed it on his injured body. 

“How is it looking outside?” Jack asked after a few minutes of cuddling with Hana. 

“Your cafe is surviving without you. The staff all miss you of course. That new hire, Jesse is doing pretty good, now that he isn’t terrified of everyone that walks in. He seems a little stressed though.” Ana spoke softly as Hana began to doze off. Jack felt bad making not only his best friend worry but Hana. He rubbed her back as he thought over the subject change.

“Of course he is, he’s still in high school, and from what I hear his father isn’t too pleased with finding out Jesse has a job. I’ll give him Sundays off from now on so he can spend more time on his homework.” Jack cleared his throat in habit.

“His fath-”

“That isn’t what I asked earlier Ana. Cut the bullshit and tell me.” Jack glared at his best friend. 

“Ooh! You cussed.” mumbled Hana. Jack smiled fondly at her. 

“307 deaths and counting.” Ana replied back grimly. 

**“Code Blue! Code Blue in the Operating Theater!”** A voice rushed on the speaker in the hallway, causing Jack to shudder.

“Counting?” Jack asked, dreading the answer. 

“The outlook isn’t good. The hospital here and on campus do not have enough beds, supplies are low-”  
“Well then let me go home!” Jack nearly shouted. He remembered halfway that Hana was trying to sleep. 

“And people are not making it out of surgery.” Ana finished as if she hadn’t been interrupted.

“Not making it out of surgery?” Jack asked in disbelief.

“What- What about those three in the stairwell?” Jack stammered hope blooming on his face. Ana’s grim expression said everything.

Jack’s face fell and he buried it into his hands, shoulders shaking slightly. He barely held himself together just to make sure Hana wasn't disturbed.

After a while Ana finally replied,

“The whole town's talking about a death god running rampant this week.”

“That’s morbid.” Jack’s voice cracked as he continued to not break down.

Ana gave a humorless laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, its Frostine I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry its so short I promise the next one is even longer. Leave some comments below. Also if you would like follow me on [This is my Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/LazyFrostine)
> 
> [ This is my Tumblr](https://lazyfrostine.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack heads to the Police Station to give a report and then talk with his newest employee.

_**Chapter 3** _

Jack let Hana lead him through the police station. He had been released earlier in the day from the hospital. Dr. Ziegler had given him painkillers (which he had thrown away when no one was looking) and advice to take it easy or she would let Ana sedate him. At that last part Ana had given him a sweet smile and Jack didn’t want Ana to drug him. 

“Fareeha!” Hana shouted finally spying the young officer. 

“That’s Officer Amari, to you Bunny.” Fareeha said as she caught Hana mid air and spun her around.

“No it isn’t!” Hana pouted.

“You’ll always be Babysitter Fareeha to me!” Sheh crowed. The officers nearby did a collective snicker at Fareeha.

“How’s work?” Jack asked as he pulled Fareeha into a hug. 

“Busy, I was thinking I would be busy with all the college kids but this?” She blew out a slightly worn out sigh. But she smiled after a moment.

“Still very proud of you, no matter what your mom says.” Jack responded while Ana rolled her eyes. 

“Rein!” Hana jumped from Fareeha’s arms causing Jack to lunge to try and grab her. Jack hissed in pain as Hana bounded over to the gigantic captain.

“Take it easy, Jack.” Ana reminded as he rubbed his chest. 

“Hana!” Boomed Reinhart scaring some officers near him as he scooped Hana up and started tossing her in the air.

“I can’t.” Moaned Jack as his stomach dropped every time his daughter did.

“More!” Squealed Hana as Jack and Ana made their way over. 

“Wilhelm put her down before you cause Jack to have a heart attack.” Ana commented as Jack felt his knees go weak as his daughter went higher in the air. 

“Oh yes. Sorry Jack.” Reinhart said placing Hana safely on the floor. 

“It’s okay, just surprised me this time.” Jack tried to soothe but he still grabbed Hana and checked her over. It was a bad habit from when the last person who tossed Hana in the air actually dropped her and she broke her arm.

Ana and Reinhart just smiled at the pair. 

“Now then, Hana go with Officer Amari while I speak with your father.” Reinhart said going into Captain mode.

“Yay! You’re babysitting me again!” Hana cheered causing some people nearby to burst into laughter. 

“Yay.” Fareeha responded sarcastically. She smiled at the adults and went trailing after Hana. She adored her like a little sister so all was good.

“I want doughnuts and coffee.” came Hana’s command as they made their way over to the break room.

“How about doughnuts and hot chocolate with bunny marshmallows?”

“Yes!” came the response. The three adults shook their heads.

* * *

“Fareeha seems to be doing well for her second week on the Force.” Jack commented as they made it into Reinhart’s office. 

“Very good, considering what has been happening this week. She has a good head on her shoulders and deals well under pressure.” Reinhart agreed. 

“I bet you all were not expecting this big job.” Jack half joked. Reinhart and Ana shared a look. 

“What?” Jack asked.

“Nothing.” Reinhart said gesturing to the chairs for Jack and Ana to sit. Jack didn’t believe them but he didn’t press one way or another he would find out.

“You are here so we can have your version of what happened at Eileen University.” Reinhart explained as he pulled out the needed paperwork and the pen Jack had gifted him for his birthday last year.

Jack heaved a sigh. He had been dreading this since Reinhart had visited him two days ago in the hospital. He honestly didn’t want to remember he just wanted to go home and hold Hana close. A warm hand touched his. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes but he opened them to Ana smiling gently at him. Jack gave a weak smile back and began.

* * *

“Are you going to share with me?” Jack asked startling his daughter who had been giving Fareeha a rundown of her very busy week. 

“No!” She answered pulling the hot chocolate closer to herself. Jack feigned a hurt expression.

“Ana! She doesn’t love me many more! Can you believe it my own daughter.” He bemoaned grasping gently at his best friend who just laughed.

“I do love you, but this is mine!” Hana said matter of factly. Jack just grinned.

“I’ll have some of what she’s having to go please. Hot chocolate in my whip cream.” Jack said indicating Hana's pile of whipped cream. Fareeha laughed as she began filling the to go cups. 

“That’s not how it is.” Hana corrected. Jack just planted a kiss on her head in response. 

“Yucky!” Hana wrinkled her nose at him before grabbing his chin and kissing his cheek before hopping down from the chair she was in.

“Bye!” She shouted before running off to the front of the precinct. 

“Where does that kid get all her energy from?” Jack asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate following after his daughter. 

“I don’t know but I need whatever secret drink she’s drinking because sugar isn’t it.” Fareeha said staring at her mug of chocolate. Jack just shook his head before thanking his god- daughter for watching Hana.

“No problem.” She smiled before heading off to work. Jack elbowed Ana as she smiled fondly at after her daughter. 

“Hypocrite.”

Jack then proceeded to aggravate his wounds, but it was worth it to get out of Ana’s swiping range.

“Swpier, no Swiping.” Jack teased quoting Dora. Ana gave him the look and he bolted after his daughter.

“One of these days your going to regret teasing me.” Ana exclaimed as she got into the car. Jack just stuck his tongue out at her as he made sure Hana had strapped herself into the car seat properly. Ana rolled her eyes as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“Keep rolling your eyes and they’ll fall out.”

“Ew!” Shrieked Hana.

“Can they really?” She asked slightly curious.

“Maybe!” Ana said making faces at Hana in the rearview mirror. Hana laughed so hard she snorted whipped cream.

“Where to next?” Ana asked as she handed Hana a tissue.

“Cafe, please.” Jack answered quickly.

“You’re supposed to take it easy.” Ana responded.

“I know, but I want to check in on everyone and make sure things are running smoothly.” Jack explained putting his hands up in defense. 

“Fine, but in and out. No dawdling.” Ana sighed as Jack and Hana began to dish out the puppy eyes. 

“Thanks, Ana. You’re the best.” Jack grinned pleased.

“Uh huh. Of course I’m the best. Stop looking like a pleased dog.” She smiled.

“I want a dog!” Hana cried.

“You have one, Me!” Jack joked causing Hana to throw her tissue at him.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ana pulled in front of the Cafe. She dropped Hana and Jack off as there were no spots available to park. 

“Five minutes and no more!” She called pulling away from the curb.

“Yes, Mom!” Jack called, as Ana motioned that she was going to circle the block. 

“Go on Hana.” Jack said pushing his daughter towards the cafe. She ran off without him. Jack didn’t mind that he could see her and everyone in the cafe. 

Soldier’s Cafe was Jack’s hobby. With its bright colors and the smell of baked goods, Jack’s worries floated away on a sugary breeze. 

Smiling to himself Jack finally made his way onto the Cafe. 

Jack grinned as the doors’ bell jangled and everyone looked up at him.

“Boss is back!” Shouted one of his baristas.

“Hey, Lucky!” He greeted back. He smiled as his customers cheered at him and his staff came out from the back to gather behind the display cases. 

As Jack made his way over to the back he greeted his regulars and made small talk. 

“It’s so good to have you back.” Everyone said as they patted him on the back. 

“It’s good to be back, did anyone make cinnamon rolls today?” Jack inquired. Said pastries appeared with Hana.

“Haven’t you had enough sugar today?” Jack asked her has he took a bun.

“No!” She chirped before disappearing. Jack just shook his head and asked his managers Lucky and Rose about business and supply orders. 

* * *

After his staff had soothed his worries, Jack spotted the new kid. He was about ready to call out to him when an extremely handsome business man entered the cafe. Jack was about ready to greet him when one of his favorite regulars touched his arm.

“Sarah!” He greeted pulling out a small pastry box and began filling it with macaroons. 

“Hi, Jack.” She said giving him a tight smile.

“How are you?” He asked coming back around the counter to give her the box. 

She turned down the box. Jack gave her an odd look, she never turned down macaroons for her sons. Then it hit him.

“Matt is in the hospital he’ll never walk again.” She whispered. Jack didn’t want to ask about William.

“And Will?” He knew the answer long before she even suggested anything was wrong with her sons. 

“Oh, Sarah!” Jack quickly set down the box and pulled her into a hug. Jack knew Matt liked to go through the Science building to get to the Music Hall faster and that William had a majors class there on Wednesdays around the time the fire started.

“I know they haven’t found everyone yet, or what started the fire but I was thinking of having a memorial.” She said wiping her tears away. 

“How about we have it here, we have enough room in the parking lot. I’ll supply everyone with food.” Jack suggested as his cafe was a spot most frequented by the college students and professors on weekends. 

“That is so kind of-”  
“A vigil. How sweet.” A rich voice rumbled. Jack wanted to melt right then and there but he composed himself and said,

“What the hell man?” The man in question raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s alright, Jack. I’ll call you later when I’ve told the other parents of your offer. Thank you.” Sarah patted his arm and headed out of the shop. 

“Wait!” Jack called. He grabbed the box of macaroons and pushed it into her hands. 

“Matt will need something other than hospital food.” He tried to give her a comforting smile. Sarah did too but all she could do was give a slight sob and leave. 

“Seriously? She just lost one kid and the other won’t be able to walk again.” Jack scowled when he returned to where he had been moments before. The man gave Jack an easy smile and Jack swore his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

“Dad?”

Jack looked over the counter to see the new kid Jesse at the register.

“Jesse.” Jesse’s father greeted looking over his son. Jesse just looked at his hands. 

“Jack Morrison, I’m the owner of the cafe.” Jack said putting out his hand. 

“Gabriel Reyes, I own Reaper’s Incorporated.” Jesse’s father said shaking Jack’s hand firmly.

**_Holy shit his hand is so warm and so soft and I wonder_** \- Jack mentally slapped himself, this wasn’t the time to be swooning over one of his workers parents. For all Jack knew Reyes was happily married. _**Also jeez did he have to rub it in my face that he is one of the richest men on the planet?**_

“Your son is a very hard worker.” Jack supplied as Jesse and his father stared at him. 

“That’s good.” Reyes smiled. Jack blushed and thought,

_**He needs to stop doing that.**_

The air grew awkward as Jack tried to look everywhere but Reyes. The handsome man didn’t seem to notice Jack’s internal struggle as he looked over the shop and then his son.

“Really Jesse? I thought I told you the cowboy costume wasn’t for the professional work environment.” Reyes sighed slightly exasperated. Jesse just nodded at his boots. 

“It’s perfectly alright. The kids think its cool and the grandmother’s adore his gentlemanly charm.” Jack defended. Jesse looked and smiled at him. Reyes just hummed in answer.

“If I had known you were in town I would have given Jesse the day off.” Jack said after a moment. 

“It’s alright. Jesse thinks he needs to work, so he should. I appreciate the offer, I’m not in town often, you know how business is.” Reyes responded finally looking Jack in the eye.

_**He’s so handsome and his eyes are wow. Stop!** _  
Jack could hear the jab, even see it as Reyes straightened his expensive suit jacket. 

_**That suit shouldn’t fit people that well**_. Jack thought as his mouth began to water. 

_**You also need to get out more, try dating again**_. Jack reminded himself to stop ogling Jesse’s Dad. 

Before Jack could retort back Hana appeared. 

“Daddy, we have to go. Auntie Ana says, “Don’t make me come get you.””

“One moment sweetie, Daddy is talking with Jesse’s father.”

“Ana said- Jesse you're going to babysit me tomorrow right and help me with my project?” Hana asked turning to Jesse.

“Hana, Jesse has his own homework.” Jack scolded. 

“No, it’s fine sir I have to get the credits anyway.” Jesse reassured quickly before realizing he said something wrong looked down at his hands again. Jack made a note to ask him about it tomorrow. 

“As long as it doesn't interfere with your own homework.” Jack added. 

“Oh it doesn’t. Helping Hana out is fun.” Jesse beamed at Hana as she began doing a little dance. 

“Good that-”

“Daddy Auntie Ana is getting out of the car.”

“Seems like your cue to leave.” Reyes chuckled as Jack turned paler than he already was. 

“Nice meeting you Mr. Reyes. Jesse you have Sundays off now so head on home.” Jack called over his shoulder as he quickly made his way out of the cafe with his daughter in tow. 

Ana hadn’t even left the car yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, its Frostine I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Lucky is a reference to one of my all time favorite Overwatch fanfics, can you guess which one it is? Leave some comments below on which part was your favorite this chapter.Sorry about the extra note, I haven't figured out how to use Ao3 fully yet. Also if you would like follow me on [This is my Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/LazyFrostine)
> 
> [ This is my Tumblr](https://lazyfrostine.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its Frostine I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Leave some comments below. Also if you would like follow me on [This is my Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/LazyFrostine)
> 
> [ This is my Tumblr](https://lazyfrostine.tumblr.com)


End file.
